The Doctor and the Dr
by Die Hard Whovian
Summary: Tony Stark falls from the sky and with it a London Police box. A man comes out and collapses while Tony won't wake up. Dr. Banner must take cure them both and find out how to wake the alien. Not based on real medical facts. I do not own anything. So for any spelling or gramatical issues.
1. Chapter 1

_After the war between the Avengers and Chitary was over, Stark fell back through the portal along with 1950s London Police Box._

"Stark," Natasha yelled as she watched the great Hulk scoop him from the sky, and place him on the pavement. She checked his breathing nothing. She checked his pulse, it was shaky, but still there. She leaned in, ready to give a breath to Tony. Hulk, being inpatient, roared. Star took a breath of air, but did not seem to wake up. Natasha leaned back with a sigh of relief.

The doors to the police box opened, and a man in raggedy clothing climbed out. The doors of the box closing behind him. He looked up at the sky and then seemed to pass out. Capt. Roger, and Hawkeye ran to him to asses him. They couldn't find A regular heartbeat so they dragged him closer to Tony, so as to be able to tend to them both easily. The dirt and debris with Dr. faces as the helicopter above them landed beside them. Natasha and Thor picked up the limb body covered in iron and carried it to the helicopter while Rogers and Hawkeye carried the alien man. Before getting on the Help the Hulk calmed his self down. He caught his pants just as he was shrieking back to his normal size. He ran to Tony's side. "we need to get him the HQ as soon as you can, Or he might not make it." Banner ordered. He knelt down beside Tony. " we need to get the suit off. Everybody grab a piece and pull!" Everybody did, dismantling the suit his suit piece by piece. "okay, I need the monitors. What's our ETA to base?"

"ETA is fifteen minutes, sir" the pilot yelled back.

" okay, hook him up to the monitor and put it up on the screen, I'll go tend to the other patient we currently have." He scurried over to the man in a torn suit. He was dressed like a college professor, only one who had gone through a meat grinder. Captain America and Hawkeye had cut his shirt off and hooked him up to the monitors to. "Put it on the screen. What are you sure you put the lead on right, right?" Banner asked in confusion.

" As sure as we can be," Rogers replied.

"Okay, give me the ultra sound please." Hawkeye handed him a little silver sphere coated with goo.

" Here." Banner too it from him cautiously and placed it on the man's chest.

"Put it up, please" he said over the rumbling noise of the aircraft. He hovered it over the man's heart. It wasn't moving. " What the hell," he mumbled under his breath. " Are you sure you put it on him?"

"Yes," Rogers said, " Why?"

" Well, you won't believe this, but I have a pulse, but his heart isn't beating. Let me check his lungs." He moved the ultrasound to the left. " What the…"

"What is that?" Hawkeye exclaimed in disbelief.

" That would be a heart," Banner announce, " This man has two hearts. We got to get this one beating again."

" Banner, Stark's heart just stopped!"

"Start CPR on both of them. Captain, only do is on the heart that is not beating." Banner scurried over to Tony's side. " Natalie I need Adeline, now." She handed him a syringe with a long needle. He located an opening in his ribs and stabbed him. "Continue CPR." He turned to Hawkeye, "How's he doing?"

" Not well, I can't get his heart to restart."

" Okay, let's go ahead and give adrenaline." Banner did the same procedure once again. " Any change?"

" Yah, he stopped breathing," Hawkeye said.

" Darn it, Bag him" He turned to Thor, " How is Stark doing?"

" His heart has restarted, but he hasn't woken up."

" Okay, do what ever you can to keep him stable, all deal with our alien."

" The man, his breathing again, his other heart still isn't working but we're about to land." Hawkeye yelled.

" Okay continue giving CPR."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't say that I know where, why, or who this guy is, but his biologic structure is way beyond me. We still haven't been able to restart his heart, but his breathing is back to normal. At least what we think is normal for him," Bruce Banner explained to his current boss, Director Nick Fury. His last name pretty much describes how he reacted when he found out that his team had brought an unknown alien with them to a top secret S.H.E.I.L.D. facility flying high in the sky.

"We have no clue why he is here, or if he's hostile. I need him awake so I can interrogate him. Do whatever you have to," he ordered.

"We'll try our best, sir," Banner replied as he turned and left the room.

—

"So what did Fury say?" Thor asked Banner when he finally returned to his lab. While Bruce tried to figure out how to wake the alien up, the rest of the heroes were spending as much time as they could spare by Stark's bedside, trying to figure out how to get him to wake up (together, they had a decent amount of medical knowledge). Bruce had tried everything that was in the book; now he had to try something that was not in the book.

"Hey Captain? Can you come over here for a second?" Bruce called across the room. The whole lab had been remodeled with hospital beds and medical equipment, and Banner had already taken advantage of all of it to try and find out how to get the alien's heart started, and Tony to wake up. He had done multiple blood tests; Tony's looked fine, the alien's looked… well, he didn't know what to compare it to.

"Coming," he jogged over to Banners side, "What do you need?"

I am going to drain his blood a little bit at a time in case any of the medications we've given him has not allowed his heart to start. I need you to do CPR on him for awhile because his body won't have enough blood to pump efficiently. Understand?"

"Okay, tell me when to start," he replied confidently.

"Well, here's the catch, I need you to do this for a couple hours, and I don't know how your body is going to handle it so I need to put you on a monitor for heart rate and blood oxygen."

"What ever you need to do is okay with me, doc"

"Okay, well then if you don't mind I would also like to monitor your brain activity just as an experiment. If that's okay, of course."

Rogers nodded. Banner went to one of his many cabinets and pulled out a thin rubber bracket, a silver disk, and an exercise sweat head band. "The bracket is PulseOx, the headband will monitor brain activity, and the silver disk is the heart monitor. So if you could just lay down for a second…" He motioned towards the empty bed. "I need to place these properly…and…there we go, that's superb." The captain walked out to the spare bed, not too thrilled, and layer down. Banner then found the Jugular vain on Roger's neck and places the silver disk, then he slide the rubber bracket on to his upper arm with difficulty, and then wrapped the sweat band around his head. " Any discomfort?"

"None that I can't deal with."

" Okay, follow me" the doctor said as he gathered and needle jug for the blood. He felt for a good vein and then stuck the needle. Blood started to appear in the jug. He tapped the needle down looked at the monitors, " Captain, you're up. If I see any of your vitals signs go wacky, I'm pulling you off and putting someone else on. Got it." The man compassing the chest was focused and just nodded in agkowledgement. "I'll leave you to it then." He glanced up at Stark's monitor no change in brain activity, no change in anything. Nada. Darn.

—

Natasha Rminof, Hawkeye, and Thor, sat wearily in the chair, trying to stay awake. Rogers constant pumping createted a perfect environment for sleep. Rogers had been profroming CPR for 3 hours straight, something a mere mortal had no chance of doing. After all in order to be efficient yo have to throw your whole body on him. Banner stood in front of his microscope, looking at the latest blood samples from the man. His blood seemed to have mutated in shape. Was this good or bad? Was the treatment making him better of worst? He looked up at the monitors, Stark's vitals were stable, and his brain activity seemed to increase when somebody was talking to him, but he still as uncoutious. The alien's blood had been draining for hours, and yet his body seemed to replace it remarkably fast. Captian Rogers vitals were elevated, but steady, nothing to be concerned about, after all he'd been physically active for just about 3 hours. Banner sighed and looked back down.

The man sat up and gasped for air. Rogers stopped CPR and stepped back, Banner rushed to his bedside, everyone in the room look in there direction. "Okay, ow, wow, not the best day I've had, not the worst either." the man complained. He looked around the rom. "Oh, hello, I guess I didm't introduce myself. I am the doctor," he said looking around the room. " First thing is first, do have my T.A.R.D.I.S, and where is my sonic screwdriver?" He asked searching the room.

"What's a T.A.R.D.I.S?" Captain Rogers asked.

"My ship, you know 1950's Police Box?"

"Yah, we have it," Bruce replied looking at the monitor, " You are amazing," he said in awe."

" I tend to get that reaction from humans," the Doctor replied waving his hands loosely.

"No, I'm mean your vitals, there, there…" the Doctor notice that he was being monitor and ripped everything off. He jumped off the hospital bed, "What happened? All I rememder was I was traveling to Mars to go visit my cousins, but there was this big explosion and the T.A.R.D.I.S. flew out of the sky. The conscel panel got blown out and it started smoking. Jeez who knew it could be that bad. I remember looking up at the sky and then. Well, I assume you know the rest. Right?" he questioned the room, " He turned to looked at Banner, "How long was I out?"

"Just about 3 days? We tried everything to get your second heart workin, but I think my last tactic worked."

"Yes, indeed it did." He spun around and noticed he was in boxer shorts and shirtless. "What…" his eye caught the sight of Stark on the table and he started walking briskly over to him, the people around him standing and moving into a protective stance. The Doctor, totally oblivious to this appearance reaction asked over his shoulder, " What happened to him? Did I do that? Where is my sonic screwdriver?"

Rogers was the first to reply, " It doesn't matter, we have no idea if you hostile, and what is a sonic screwdriver?"

" A silver and gold thing with a green tip? Can I have it please? It would be most comforting?" Rogers rummaged through the bag of the Doctor's cloths and found it.

" Here," he handed it to the doctor.

He advanced towards Tony, curious about what had happened to him. The band of people around him got tighter, stiffer. " Oh, I won't hurt him, I promise. I just want to help." He raised his sonic screwdriver and scanned the man on the table. "It seems to me like you can't get him to wake up," the Doctor said slowly, " and you don't know why."

The man who was standing by the now empty bed stood up, " I'm Doctor Banner, may I ask, how did you know that? I' have tried everything to get him to wake up, but he just won't I can't find anything physically wrong with him." His face was like a child's curious face, " Just like I couldn't get your heart to start. Can you help him?"

" I might be able to. Can I get to him?" Banner nodded and the ring around Stark disbanded. The Doctor walked to his bedside and started scannig him.

" It seems like he got a little bit of a blast burn in space. I can fix it all I need is…" his voice trailed off as he went around the room collecting miscellaneous things, all eyes were on him. " Here, do you have a IV line hooked up to him?" Banner nodded and advanced towards the Doctor's side. He pointed at the small tube protruding from the man's arm. The Doctor nodded and injected the serum into the limp man on the table. They waited. And Waited.

"Ah, okay" Tony shot up into a sitting position nearly falling off the table before the Doctor caught him. Dr. Banner grabbed a stethoscope from the wall and out it on Tony's chest, amazed at what he heard.

" Everything's normal. What ever you did doctor, you did it." The Doctor smiled.

"What the?!"

"Tony, calm down. You're okay." Natasha said to him forcefully as she retrained him. Banner looked up. "Are you okay? Can I let you go?"'

"Yah," he said calmly, "but what happened?"

"It's a long story." They all said together.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't say that I know where, why, or who this guy is, but his biologic structure is way beyond me. We still haven't been able to restart his heart, but his breathing is back to normal. At least what we think is normal for him," Bruce Banner explained to his current boss, Director Nick Fury. His last name pretty much describes how he reacted when he found out that his team had brought an unknown alien with them to a top secret S.H.E.I.L.D. facility flying high in the sky.

"We have no clue why he is here, or if he's hostile. I need him awake so I can interrogate him. Do whatever you have to," he ordered.

"We'll try our best, sir," Banner replied as he turned and left the room.

—

"So what did Fury say?" Thor asked Banner when he finally returned to his lab. While Bruce tried to figure out how to wake the alien up, the rest of the heroes were spending as much time as they could spare by Stark's bedside, trying to figure out how to get him to wake up (together, they had a decent amount of medical knowledge). Bruce had tried everything that was in the book; now he had to try something that was not in the book.

"Hey Captain? Can you come over here for a second?" Bruce called across the room. The whole lab had been remodeled with hospital beds and medical equipment, and Banner had already taken advantage of all of it to try and find out how to get the alien's heart started, and Tony to wake up. He had done multiple blood tests; Tony's looked fine, the alien's looked… well, he didn't know what to compare it to.

"Coming," he jogged over to Banners side, "What do you need?"

I am going to drain his blood a little bit at a time in case any of the medications we've given him has not allowed his heart to start. I need you to do CPR on him for awhile because his body won't have enough blood to pump efficiently. Understand?"

"Okay, tell me when to start," he replied confidently.

"Well, here's the catch, I need you to do this for a couple hours, and I don't know how your body is going to handle it so I need to put you on a monitor for heart rate and blood oxygen."

"What ever you need to do is okay with me, doc"

"Okay, well then if you don't mind I would also like to monitor your brain activity just as an experiment. If that's okay, of course."

Rogers nodded. Banner went to one of his many cabinets and pulled out a thin rubber bracket, a silver disk, and an exercise sweat head band. "The bracket is PulseOx, the headband will monitor brain activity, and the silver disk is the heart monitor. So if you could just lay down for a second…" He motioned towards the empty bed. "I need to place these properly…and…there we go, that's superb." The captain walked out to the spare bed, not too thrilled, and layer down. Banner then found the Jugular vain on Roger's neck and places the silver disk, then he slide the rubber bracket on to his upper arm with difficulty, and then wrapped the sweat band around his head. " Any discomfort?"

"None that I can't deal with."

" Okay, follow me" the doctor said as he gathered and needle jug for the blood. He felt for a good vein and then stuck the needle. Blood started to appear in the jug. He tapped the needle down looked at the monitors, " Captain, you're up. If I see any of your vitals signs go wacky, I'm pulling you off and putting someone else on. Got it." The man compassing the chest was focused and just nodded in agkowledgement. "I'll leave you to it then." He glanced up at Stark's monitor no change in brain activity, no change in anything. Nada. Darn.

—

Natasha Rminof, Hawkeye, and Thor, sat wearily in the chair, trying to stay awake. Rogers constant pumping createted a perfect environment for sleep. Rogers had been profroming CPR for 3 hours straight, something a mere mortal had no chance of doing. After all in order to be efficient yo have to throw your whole body on him. Banner stood in front of his microscope, looking at the latest blood samples from the man. His blood seemed to have mutated in shape. Was this good or bad? Was the treatment making him better of worst? He looked up at the monitors, Stark's vitals were stable, and his brain activity seemed to increase when somebody was talking to him, but he still as uncoutious. The alien's blood had been draining for hours, and yet his body seemed to replace it remarkably fast. Captian Rogers vitals were elevated, but steady, nothing to be concerned about, after all he'd been physically active for just about 3 hours. Banner sighed and looked back down.

The man sat up and gasped for air. Rogers stopped CPR and stepped back, Banner rushed to his bedside, everyone in the room look in there direction. "Okay, ow, wow, not the best day I've had, not the worst either." the man complained. He looked around the rom. "Oh, hello, I guess I didm't introduce myself. I am the doctor," he said looking around the room. " First thing is first, do have my T.A.R.D.I.S, and where is my sonic screwdriver?" He asked searching the room.

"What's a T.A.R.D.I.S?" Captain Rogers asked.

"My ship, you know 1950's Police Box?"

"Yah, we have it," Bruce replied looking at the monitor, " You are amazing," he said in awe."

" I tend to get that reaction from humans," the Doctor replied waving his hands loosely.

"No, I'm mean your vitals, there, there…" the Doctor notice that he was being monitor and ripped everything off. He jumped off the hospital bed, "What happened? All I rememder was I was traveling to Mars to go visit my cousins, but there was this big explosion and the T.A.R.D.I.S. flew out of the sky. The conscel panel got blown out and it started smoking. Jeez who knew it could be that bad. I remember looking up at the sky and then. Well, I assume you know the rest. Right?" he questioned the room, " He turned to looked at Banner, "How long was I out?"

"Just about 3 days? We tried everything to get your second heart workin, but I think my last tactic worked."

"Yes, indeed it did." He spun around and noticed he was in boxer shorts and shirtless. "What…" his eye caught the sight of Stark on the table and he started walking briskly over to him, the people around him standing and moving into a protective stance. The Doctor, totally oblivious to this appearance reaction asked over his shoulder, " What happened to him? Did I do that? Where is my sonic screwdriver?"

Rogers was the first to reply, " It doesn't matter, we have no idea if you hostile, and what is a sonic screwdriver?"

" A silver and gold thing with a green tip? Can I have it please? It would be most comforting?" Rogers rummaged through the bag of the Doctor's cloths and found it.

" Here," he handed it to the doctor.

He advanced towards Tony, curious about what had happened to him. The band of people around him got tighter, stiffer. " Oh, I won't hurt him, I promise. I just want to help." He raised his sonic screwdriver and scanned the man on the table. "It seems to me like you can't get him to wake up," the Doctor said slowly, " and you don't know why."

The man who was standing by the now empty bed stood up, " I'm Doctor Banner, may I ask, how did you know that? I' have tried everything to get him to wake up, but he just won't I can't find anything physically wrong with him." His face was like a child's curious face, " Just like I couldn't get your heart to start. Can you help him?"

" I might be able to. Can I get to him?" Banner nodded and the ring around Stark disbanded. The Doctor walked to his bedside and started scannig him.

" It seems like he got a little bit of a blast burn in space. I can fix it all I need is…" his voice trailed off as he went around the room collecting miscellaneous things, all eyes were on him. " Here, do you have a IV line hooked up to him?" Banner nodded and advanced towards the Doctor's side. He pointed at the small tube protruding from the man's arm. The Doctor nodded and injected the serum into the limp man on the table. They waited. And Waited.

"Ah, okay" Tony shot up into a sitting position nearly falling off the table before the Doctor caught him. Dr. Banner grabbed a stethoscope from the wall and out it on Tony's chest, amazed at what he heard.

" Everything's normal. What ever you did doctor, you did it." The Doctor smiled.

"What the?!"

"Tony, calm down. You're okay." Natasha said to him forcefully as she retrained him. Banner looked up. "Are you okay? Can I let you go?"'

"Yah," he said calmly, "but what happened?"

"It's a long story." They all said together.


End file.
